


tonight i don't know where i'll sleep

by transfinn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: caleb deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfinn/pseuds/transfinn
Summary: title fromsleep.





	tonight i don't know where i'll sleep

**Author's Note:**

> title from [sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBLwCeDzOYA).

"You okay?"

Caleb glances up from his hands to see Mollymauk sit beside him.

"Oh, it's..." Caleb thinks for a moment, eyes flicking back down to intertwined fingers. "It's nothing."

"I don't think a panic attack is nothing." Molly carefully doesn't look at Caleb, instead staring off into the night in front of them. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Um..." Caleb feels an obligation to talk about it, but he _really_ doesn't want to.

Molly seems to sense this. "You don't have to. The option is there, though. I can listen. Or not listen." Molly smiles just a little, almost a smirk, shrewd yet amused yet loving. "I can just sit with you, if you want someone else here."

"Someone else would be nice, um." Caleb can feel a slight blush attack his face. "If you want to stay."

"Of course I want to stay." Molly leans over and plants a kiss on Caleb's temple.

Caleb presses his hands over his face to cover it as the blush overtakes him and Molly laughs, light and loud.

**Author's Note:**

> my name is josh and i love these two


End file.
